


HP: Drabble collection

by dark1408



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark1408/pseuds/dark1408
Summary: Drabbles over the years on HP which may or may not become a series on its own. Mostly just drabbles and thoughts. Some short some long.Long lines indicate different drabbles, while short lines indicate scene change in the same drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mute!Harry. Been on my mind a long time but never could write it out. 
> 
> The only OCs so far in these stories are Aria Silvestra (Snape's daughter) and Lyra Malfoy (Draco's twin).

**Timeline: 2nd year**

He had always been a curious child, he thought to himself, as he followed the black clothed figure in front of him quietly. However, he did know when and where to stick his nose into if he knew what was good for him, and right now his instincts told him it would be a very bad idea to ask the figure ahead of him anything while they were walking.

Harry was confused though, he didn’t do anything which called for a talk with Snape in his office.

Was it because he was sitting in the common room while the rest of the dorm slept?

“Mr Potter.”

Said boy snapped his head up immediately at the soft, silky tone of his professor and emerald green eyes met with the deep dark pools of black. Snape sighed softly as he gestured for the boy to enter the portrait he had opened, raising an eyebrow when Harry smiled and hissed a soft ‘hello’ at the snake in the painting. If Snape minded the gesture, he didn’t indicate it as he shut the portrait slowly.

* * *

“Really?”

Aria rolled her eyes as she continued to compose her letter to the Malfoy sibling, the one with more of a brain, of course.

“Yes, Draco.” Aria sighed, pointing her quill at the stack of letters beside her. “Dad found a stack of letters deposited at his office, and it turns out _Dobby_ has been sneaking them away from Harry’s house. I’m sure Hedwig is less than impressed with the gesture.”

“But why would Dobby do that?” Draco muttered, sorting through the pile of papers. He noted that his letter to Harry was among them, and somehow felt relieved that his sort-of friend wasn’t ignoring him on purpose, he didn’t even receive the letters!

* * *

“You called him what?”

Harry’s face, if possible, turned to an even darker shade of red at Hermione’s wide eyes and open mouth. Aria smiled gently and patted Harry on the back, trying to offer some comfort to the distraught boy.

“ _I didn’t mean to, honest!_ ” Harry quickly put in, the quill that floated beside him as always penning down his words hurriedly as though following the mood of its owner. “ _It just…slipped out._ ”

Hermione blinked owlishly again, trying to come up with something, _anything_ that would make the boy feel better about the whole situation. The glare she was getting from Aria was not helping either, as her eyes were demanded the bushy haired Gryffindor to do something, and do it fast so the boy between them didn’t sink into further mortification.

“It…It’s alright, Harry.” Hermione started awkwardly. “I’m sure…I’m sure Professor Snape didn’t mind, he didn’t berate you or anything, right?”

Harry shook his head. “ _I left immediately, so I…I don’t know, ‘Mione._ ”

“Oh, Harry.”

Hermione didn’t know what else to do, so she just leaned forward and hug the boy that was a little brother to her in all but blood. Aria remained silent throughout the exchange, letting go of Harry only when Hermione leaned forward. She stood and left the two silently, she had a dungeon bat to visit.

\--

“Miss Silvestra.”

Snape watched as the black haired Slytherin waltz into his Potions classroom quietly, waving her wand swiftly and locking the doors. He raised an eyebrow, but did not rise from where he was seated. She waved her wand again, casting some privacy spells and warding the room against unwanted visitors or  nosy listeners.

“We have to talk.” Aria muttered quietly, as she made herself comfortable in the chair opposite of Snape. The professor snorted lightly as he placed the quill he had been holding back in the ink pot.

“Do continue.” Snape said smoothly, leaning back against the chair.

“Dad.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am very aware that I am your father, Aria.”

Aria glared at her father, crossing her arms and leaning back into the chair as the man opposite her. “No, I mean, Harry called you ‘dad’.”

“…”

“You don’t deny you heard it then.” Aria said softly. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Snape sighed heavily. “What am I suppose to say, Aria? Tell him I’m fine with him calling me that? That James Potter would be rolling in his grave if he could see his son calling his worst enemy ‘dad’?”

“Talking to him would be better than silence.”

“He left before I could say anything.”

“You’re the adult here, dad.” Aria said patiently, looking up at her father. “You said yourself, that you don’t mind it. Perhaps he needed to hear that.”

Snape sighed softly.

“Or perhaps you are afraid of accepting him?” She pressed further, watching as something flickered in his eyes. “He needs you as much as you need him.”

“Are you saying you don’t?”

Aria silently shook her head. “A parent can have many children, yet love them all equally. Why is this any different?” Her expression soften, taking into consideration that she was his only child from a woman who wanted nothing to do with a Death Eater or the spawn of one. “I need you, as my father. But Harry, he needs you too. Hermione and I, there is only so much older siblings can do, you know that.”

“Sometimes I wonder where your maturity and wisdom comes from.” Snape said softly. “You seem to be too old in mind compared to your peers.”

The girl gave him a small smile. “I am older and wiser because magic dictates it, dad. You know as well as I do, that it was something we could not explain.” She shrugged. “I might have Seer powers, you never know.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Very well, I will speak to him the next opportunity I get.”

Aria stood up, straightening her robes as she did so. “Why wait? It’s pass curfew and there are little to nobody in the common room.”

The man looked as though he swallowed a lemon at what his daughter was suggesting.

“Into the den of lions?”

Aria smirked. “We’re harmless, dad.”

“I’m sure you are.”

* * *

_“Hey Aria?”_

Aria turned from the floating piece of parchment in front of her to face Harry, who was biting his lip in anxiety. Aria had long ago learnt to recognize the signs that Harry displayed, and motioned for him to sit beside her. It was a Sunday, and for Aria it was a day for relaxing, which she hoped Harry would be doing if she could help it.

“Hello, Harry.” Aria said softly, smiling a smile that was reserved for the younger boy who was a sibling to her in all but blood. He was calling her father ‘dad’ after all.

Sitting down with little hesitation, Harry continued to chew his lip before finally blurting out what he wanted, and Aria caught on to the words he mouthed before the words appeared on the parchment.

_“Does it bother you that I call Professor Snape ‘Dad’?”_

Blinking twice and staring at the parchment to make sure she did not misread it, she smiled softly again. “Harry, it doesn’t bother me in the least. Does it bother you? That I don’t call him ‘dad’, but you do?” Aria patted his head gently. “I have my reasons, which I will share one day with you when I can, but do know that I am happy that you’ve found a father in mine.” Smiling ruefully, she glanced out to the lake. “Not many would understand the man, yet you’ve managed to bring out the father instincts in him, something he’s only ever dared to show when we are away from public eye.”

_“I’m sorry.”_

“Why?” Aria asked, surprised.

 _“Because it feels like I’m interfering in your family.”_ Harry looked down, twirling the grass with his finger. _“I can stop calling him ‘dad’, I’m really sorry.”_

“Oh Harry Potter.” Aria huffed, pulling the startled boy into a hug. “Don’t ever change.”

Harry looked confused at her statement, and she pulled back a bit to smile again at him. “Don’t stop calling him ‘dad’. It makes us both very happy that we have an addition in the family.”  Aria laughed softly. “And I’ve always wanted a little brother to dot on.”

 _“I’m just a year younger.”_ Harry pouted, leaning into the older girl’s embrace.

“Ah, but you’re little enough, Harry.” Aria retorted, ruffling his hair. “And I’m sure I speak for me and Professor Snape when I say we both love you very much.”

Harry stilled, but slowly relaxed when Aria didn’t  relent her hold to taunt or jeer at him. He nodded shyly.

_“Thank you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mute!Harry verse.
> 
> Was experimenting with pairings. MarcusHarry here. Was quite inspired by another fanfic that I previously read on this pairing hence the thought.
> 
> There is also a complicated explanation on how Harry became able to talk somewhere around his 4th year. Complicated because I have yet to figure out how. lol.

**Timeline: 2nd year**

“What have you done!?”

Harry turned towards the hysteric voice, but his mind was barely aware of what was happening around him. There were too many people, and everyone was talking too fast, pointing at him with accusations in their eyes and the noise was becoming unbearably loud to him. His eyes frantically searched out for the familiar platinum or bushy brown hair but could spot neither. His breath started coming too quick and his head was spinning from the sea of _people_ all around him and he couldn’t breathe anymore, there wasn’t enough air and he just _knew_ he was going to faint any moment now-

Before he could think further, he was hoisted up through the air by a pair of strong arms, and pressed against smooth, cool flesh, then he could finally _breathe_.

“Breathe, Potter. Breathe.”

Trying to calm his breathing, Harry nodded mechanically into the hollow of the pale neck in front of him, his arms automatically winding around the person who was holding him. This was familiar. This was safe. _He_ was safe.

“Harry!”

Hermione and Draco barreled their way through the crowd, the girl overly concerned while the Malfoy heir’s feature was neutral with a hint of worry in his steel grey eyes. Aria and Lyra came after them, Aria glaring at everyone since they were all either staring or pointing at Harry.

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione cried softly, hugging the boy as soon as she reached him, not caring that she was also hugging the person holding him.

Marcus grunted in slight annoyance that the muggleborn witch was hugging him without so much as a by-your-leave, but he figured since she looked out for Harry so much, he could be civil in the situation.

“Flint.” Aria acknowledged, being the eldest of the four. Marcus gave a slight nod to her, before turning around and dragging Hermione along as she continued to clutch onto them, not seeming to notice Marcus moving or what a hilarious picture the three of them made. Noting that the girl was not about to relent her hold anytime soon, Marcus gave an annoyed sigh as he came to a halt, and bent down to pick up the girl too before trudging towards Gryffindor tower. No one bothered to question how he knew the way.

Lyra looked amused as the rest of their audience suddenly quiet down when Marcus had made his appearance. She shrugged and followed the three, while Aria and Draco turned to the crowd, stopping anyone from following them.

“Anyone who move towards the tower to even _look_ at Harry Potter _will_ regret it.” She threatened, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team  who were present move to stand behind her, backing her claim.

“I will report to Professor Snape about the events that has occurred.” Draco said softly, but loud enough for the whole hall to hear. “If you would stop gawking and part a way for me.” The Malfoy heir said pointedly, watching as the crowd did as he asked. He nodded to Aria as he quickly made his way down to the dungeons.

\--

Hermione muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open the portrait with a huff when she realized that the Slytherin in front of her was entering the tower. Before she could make any remarks though, Marcus step through the hole and made a beeline to the couch, settling himself down with the two twelve year olds in his lap. He felt just a tad awkward, being in the lion’s den and having Hermione on his lap with Harry.

Releasing her hold on the older Slytherin, Hermione had the grace to blush and mumbled an apology before sliding off his lap, and sitting down on his other side where Harry was still holding onto him. Harry’s face was still pressed against Marcus’ neck, his breathing shallow, but Hermione and Marcus both knew he was wide awake and alert by the tensed shoulder he was sporting.

“Harry?” Hermione said softly, placing a hand on his arm. Harry tensed further, before relaxing when he realized it was just his best friend.

Harry mumbled something, finally turning his head and looked at her.

“Are you alright?”

Harry nodded numbly. He could think and hear clearer now, and he glanced up at the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, giving him a faint smile. “Hi.” He mouthed, and Marcus’ lips twitched upwards just a little.

Hermione smiled softly at their interaction. She had learned long ago that the nature of Marcus’ and Harry’s relationship was confusing, but the older boy seemed to be taking great care of her little brother, so she stop trying to understand and was content to just see where the situation would bring them. Aria and Lyra had all but approved after all.

* * *

**Timeline: 4th year**

“Merlin Marcus, stop pacing!” Harry said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Dragons, Potter. Dragons.” Marcus hissed, halting his pace.  His eyes narrowed further when all Harry did was huff at his reaction.

“I know what I faced.” Harry muttered, sliding down to the cold ground underneath him. He racked a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. His hand was trembling slightly, and Marcus took notice. Furrowing his brows, the Slytherin walked over and slid down beside Harry, taking his hands gently, which surprised Harry.

“I apologise.” Marcus grunted, rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s palm. “It’s over now.”

Harry nodded jerkily, letting his boyfriend soothe his fears away. His hands were still trembling, but at least he felt safe again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mute!Harry verse.
> 
> Cedric/Harry drabble.

**Timeline: 3rd year**

“Potter?”

Harry turned towards the voice from his place on the bed, wincing slightly when he almost twisted his neck awkwardly. Reaching to the side blindly for his glasses, he was slightly startled when a hand pressed the item onto his face for him. Blinking twice, he found himself looking up at the Hufflepuff Seeker.

“ _Diggory?_ ” He mouthed, surprised evidence on his face.

Cedric smiled slightly, pulling up a chair to sit beside Harry. “How are you, Potter?”

Harry nodded dumbly, gesturing that he was fine. Sitting up with little trouble, he opened the drawer beside the bed to pull out a quill and parchment.

 _“Is there anything I can help you with?”_ Harry scrawled across the parchment, handing it over to Cedric and the older boy shook his head.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright.” The Hufflepuff muttered, turning his head away slightly so that Harry couldn’t see his face burning up. Harry noticed, but didn’t make any indication that he did, though he felt it was weird.

 _“Congratulations on winning the match.”_ Harry wrote, giving him a smile. _“I heard what you tried to do, but you won it fair and square.”_

Cedric frowned at the last sentence, shaking his head again. “We all know the Dementors screwed the match up, Potter. If they didn’t show up, we wouldn’t know what would have happened.”

Harry laughed silently, leaning back into the pillows. _“It’s alright. It was still a fair match.”_

Thinking for a bit, Harry continued to scribble. _“At least now everyone will know I’m still human, and can still lose in Quidditch.”_

Chuckling lightly, Cedric sighed and nodded. “Alright. Thanks then, Potter.”

The younger boy beamed, nodding his head. _“Call me Harry.”_

“Likewise, call me Cedric.”

* * *

“Harry!”

The green eyed boy halted his walk as he watched Cedric pull his sleeping bag towards him. Giving him a strained smile, he nudged Harry forward. “Mind if I sleep next to you?”

Shaking his head to indicate he didn’t mind, Harry continued to walk with Hermione and Ron, though Ron was shooting Cedric calculating looks as they did. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and pushed Ron to go faster, leaving Harry and Cedric a few steps behind them.

“Are you alright?” Cedric said softly, his eyes racking up Harry’s frame to scan for any injuries. “We heard the screams but the Professor wouldn’t let any of us go near the stairs until Professor Dumbledore announced for everyone to move to the Great Hall.”

 _“I’m fine, no one was in the tower tonight, so no one was hurt or anything.”_ Harry mouthed, the words appearing on the parchment floating beside him.

Cedric nodded in relief. Glancing around to see everyone preoccupied with their own agenda, he place his hand on Harry’s back while walking. It was a comforting touch, Harry thought, blushing slightly, and he was aware of the stares his two best friends were shooting them from the front occasionally. He pointedly ignored them and settled for feeling comforted at the small touch.

When Hermione had deemed them far away enough from the rest of the population, she set about setting up their corner, laying down the sleeping bags, with Harry and Cedric beside each other, of course, and ushering the three males into their respective bags. Cedric chuckled lightly when Ron muttered ‘mother hen’ under his breath, which earned him a knock to the head, courtesy of Hermione.

“Good night boys.” Hermione muttered, laying on her side, facing away from them. Ron and Cedric muttered a reply, before closing their eyes and trying to sleep.

Feeling a bit bolder, Harry turned to face Cedric, shifting closer to the Hufflepuff prefect. Cedric raised his eyebrows in amusement, watching as the younger boy tried to get comfortable by shifting around. Harry settled for leaning against Cedric’s chest finally, with one hand clutching the front of the older teen’s shirt.

“You alright?” Cedric whispered, wrapping an arm around him.

Harry nodded slightly, but the trembling in his hand had started up again, and Cedric noted the issue. Holding him closer, he stroke the boy’s back in hopes of calming him.

_“Cedric, what are we?”_

The innocent scrawl across the parchment made Cedric smiled lightly, and he kissed Harry’s forehead tenderly.

“I don’t know. But I honestly wouldn’t mind exploring this relationship.” He muttered against the cursed scar. “Unless you’re uncomfortable?” the fifth year Prefect said, pulling back to look at Harry.

Harry shook his head frantically, his hand clutching the older’s boy’s shirt tighter. Giving a sigh of relief, Cedric pulled Harry closer to him again.

 _“So does that mean you’re my boyfriend?”_ Harry asked, his expression confused when he mouthed the word.

“Well, if you must label us, then I suppose so.”

Giving him a raised eyebrow, Harry pouted. Cedric chuckled again, closing his eyes. “Yes, Harry. I would like for us to be labeled as boyfriends. Or gay for each other, or you could be my ‘girlfriend’ if you want to. You’d make a pretty girl actually, wearing a dress and maybe some make up-”

Harry pulled Cedric’s cheek in mock anger, stopping the older boy from continuing his tirade. Cedric laughed softly, or he tried to with Harry’s fingers pulling at his cheek. Pulling his hand away and giving it a soft kiss, Cedric’s eyes danced with amusement as he looked at Harry’s pouting face.

“Or we could just stick to boyfriends.”

* * *

**Timeline: 4th year**

“But I _can_ bring another champion as my date, right?”

Professor McGonagall’s lips twitched a little, looking at the Hufflepuff prefect before her. His body language told her perfectly that he wanted to dash off any moment after her answer, running off to find a certain someone to tell him the good news.

“Yes, Mr Diggory. There is no rule stating that a Triwizard champion cannot bring a fellow champion as their date to the ball.”

Cedric sighed in relief, smiling so brightly the elder lady could swear his teeth sparkled like diamonds in the sun.

“Thank you, Professor!”

He nodded to her politely, before turning around and trying, but failing to maintain some sense of decorum as he all but ran out of her office.

She briefly thought of telling him that Harry was about to have class with her, but she doubted he would have not known anyway.

\--

“If you would just hear me out?” Cedric said softly, eyeing the other two Triwizard champions.

Fleur and Viktor nodded stiffly, unsure of the Hogwarts’  champion’s agenda. Cedric smiled in relief, and gestured for them to sit on the mat he had laid down by the black lake. Hesitating only a moment, Viktor sat down opposite the prefect, followed quickly by Fleur.

“It’s about Harry Potter, the fourth champion.” Cedric started, and was startled when Fleur huffed.

“He is a little boy, he should not be competing!” Fleur said bluntly, crossing her arms. Before Cedric could retaliate, Viktor cut in smoothly.

“Forgive her, Diggory.” Viktor said. “It is not that she is angry with the boy, rather she is angry at the officials for placing such a young student in such danger.”

Fleur nodded, blushing slightly. “I apologize, I did not mean to offend.”

“It’s alright, I jumped to conclusions too.” Cedric muttered, scratching the back of his head. “Harry really didn’t place his name in the Goblet. As you said, he is just a little boy, how could he bypass Professor Dumbledore’s age line?”

Viktor nodded in agreement. “It is near impossible, if what they say about Professor Dumbledore is true. Harry Potter is just a fourth year student. How could it happen?”

“You know he is the Boy-Who-Lived, right?” Cedric ask, getting nods of affirmative.

“It is a common knowledge, is it not?” Fleur said softly. “Poor boy, getting tangled up in a war with no choice.”

Cedric smiled slightly at her comment, wondering if just for a moment, that the British wizarding world was so caught up in Harry being a hero, that they forget that he was actually just a fourth year student, and the rest of the world could see what the war was doing to the poor boy, who really was just a child.

“Yes. I will be blunt.” Cedric said, hoping the two would be coorperative. “I would like your help to protect Harry in the tournament.” Holding up a hand when the two started to protest. “Not, to help in the tasks or anything, but to help protect him _outside_ the tasks.”

Viktor caught on quickly, though Fleur was confused. “I understand, you are talking about the rumors that will spread, and the bad publicity that Potter will garner, are you not?”

Cedric nodded. “As you can see, our local community tends to be narrow minded. He can be slandered one moment and worshiped the next. I am worried he will be slandered again now.”

“You seem so sure of this.” Fleur said, slightly suspicious.

“My fellow housemates.” Cedric muttered. “They weren’t so accepting of the situation at first. But the other houses in Hogwarts are becoming more open in their hostility.”

“You British are very funny.” Viktor said, shaking his head. “Where is the unity that is suppose to exist in Hogwarts?”

“You and me both would like to know where it went.” Cedric said, sighing loudly. “I’ve managed to convince my House that we’re fine. It took a while, but we’re okay.”

“We will talk to our schoolmates to look out for the young one.” Fleur promised.

Viktor nodded. “We will. You can rest assure, Diggory.”

Cedric smiled and held out his hand to Viktor. “I’m hoping we could be friends, despite the tournament and school. Call me Cedric.”

“Viktor.” The Bulgarian shook his hand. Cedric smiled and moved to kiss Fleur’s hand as she smiled back. “Fleur.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mute!Harry verse.
> 
> Pairing for this chapter is Marcus/Aria/Adrian. Part of the Cedric/Harry pairing. Since Harry only starts with him in 3rd year, that hasn't happen in this chapter yet.

**Timeline: 2nd year**

“Hey Aria.”

Aria turned to see Adrian trudging up the steps to the Great Hall, and she paused for a minute. “Adrian, whats wrong?”

Adrian grunted, shaking his head. “Just a sore arm from Quidditch. Nothing big.” Flexing his arm, he smirked lightly. “Marcus was a bit rough on field today, since we’re playing Gryffindor this weekend.”

The girl in front of him laughed softly, moving forward to give him a light kiss on his cheek. “Marcus is a brute, isn’t he?” She said, looking past him while her eyes sparkled with mischief. Adrian could guess what she was doing already, and sighed dramatically to play along.

“I’ll say he is, my arm hurts so bad I don’t think I’ll be able to play this weekend.” The Slytherin Chaser moaned in fake distress, leaning against his lover. “Maybe I need to go to the infirmary.”

Aria nodded sympathetically. “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

Before they could move a step however, Adrian was lifted into a pair of familiar arms, and he laughed as he wrapped his good arm around Marcus’ neck. “I was kidding, you can put me down now.” Adrian said, patting Marcus on the shoulder.

The older Slytherin said nothing, but merely shifted so that he was carrying Adrian in one arm instead of bridal. Adrian was always surprised with how strong the man was, and secretly wondered what steroids he was taking. While he was thinking weird thoughts, Marcus had bent down and snagged Aria with his free arm, earning a squeal from her as he carried the two of them away from the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

“Marcus, you could stop showing us how strong you are.” Aria muttered, her face slightly red while she clutched onto the front of his robes.

Marcus chuckled, ignoring their pleas to let them down as he walked towards the entrance of their common room.

* * *

“I swear that Bludger is bewitched!” Hermione cried in distressed, watching as the black ball kept going after her best friend. “Oh no! Harry look out!” Hermione screamed just as the ball slammed into Harry, effectively crushing his arm and pushing him off the broom.

Aria swore softly as she pulled out her wand, noting that Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and a few other professors had done the same, and pointed at the falling boy. Before any of them could incant a spell however, a larger figure had already swerved his broom to catch the second year.

“Flint!” Oliver called out in shock as the Slytherin Captain caught Harry, grunting under the impact as they both went spiraling downwards. Fred and George doubled back to help, hitting the cursed bludger out of the way as it continued towards Harry again. The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team tried to reach Marcus and Harry, but they were hard pressed for it as the Bludger kept coming towards them. Even with the help of the Slytherin beaters, there was little any of them could do.

Finally, before they hit the ground, the teachers had cast the levitation charm, reducing the impact.

“Harry!”

Hermione and Aria pushed their way through the crowd that had formed when the two boys fell, just as the older girl saw Gildery reach the duo. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the professor pulled out his wand, stating loudly he knew a spell to fix Harry’s arm with no worries. She waved at Draco and Lyra to stop him as they were still in the air, and signaled Adrian to cover the two boys on the ground. Marcus was having a bit of trouble maneuvering himself up without hurting Harry, and Gilderoy was taking full advantage of it.

“Nothing to worry now, I’ve mended plenty of broken bones!” He said cheerfully, incanting the spell before anyone could stop him.

“No!” Draco and Lyra screamed in frustration as they were just a millisecond late knocking the professor off his feet. The spell hit Harry and Marcus growled when the boy in his arms yelped silently in shock.

“What did you do!” Aria growled, pointing her wand at Gilderoy just as the other professors reached them. “What did you do!” She screamed when Gilderoy did not answer her. The other professors were doing crowd control, and if they were honest, they would rather not be at the end of the irate girl’s wand either ways.

Placing a hand on the Gryffindor’s shoulder, Adrian whispered to Aria, calming her down as Lyra rushed towards Harry and Marcus. Marcus was annoyed at the fact that he did not move fast enough to intercept the spell due to the fall, and Lyra was pushed away as the matron reached the scene.

“Why didn’t you wait for the Mediwitch?” Madam Pomfrey scolded, lifting up Harry’s hand for all to see. The appendage stood upright for a moment before flopping down, and Harry's pale face whitened further upon seeing it.

“At least they aren’t broken anymore.” Gilderoy added in, smiling nervously.

Aria was so furious on the damage done that she didn’t realize when she had moved to punch the living daylights out of the professor.

“Detention, Ms Silvestra!” Snape snapped,  physically restraining the girl from going after the blond professor again. “Calm yourself!” He said, holding her back. The girl was breathing heavily, eyes narrowed and fist clenched till her knuckles were white. Lyra stood in front of her, both hands on her shoulders as she tried to calm her best friend down too.

“Come on Aria, come on.” Lyra muttered. “Harry’s fine, he will be fine.”

“Yes he will, he only has thirty eight bones to regrow after all.” Aria said sarcastically, gritting her teeth.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick ushered the injured off the field together with Madam Pomfrey, while Professor Dumbledore proceeded to handle the rest. He sighed silently as he moved to _Enervate_ his staff, but was stopped by Professor Snape.

“Leave him be, if he wakes up now Ms Silvestra might be tempted to repeat it again.”

* * *

“Harry!”

Said boy did not even turn at the voice calling his name, immediately walking faster as the footsteps behind him picked up. He knew who it was and he dearly did not want to see the man anytime soon. He even took to being excused from class, courtesy of Serverus, who claimed Harry was just too ‘traumatised’ to put up with the man being his professor and instead said he would teach him. The twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes could not have been brighter when the discussion was taking place that day.

The calling did not ceased, and Harry cursed himself for picking an empty corridor to explore today. He didn’t realize how close it was to the Defense office, and hope beyond all hope that someone would just come and get him away from this _thing_.

“Harry-“

The voice was cut off as a pair of strong arms lifted the smaller boy up and was placed on someone's hip suddenly, and Harry clutched his book bag tightly on instinct to the front of his chest as he peered up to see who had saved him from his fate.

“Potter.”

Oh. It was Marcus.

Harry smiled brightly at the older Slytherin, who had Adrian beside him with a raised eyebrow, darting between the professor and Harry.

“What are you up to, Harry?” Adrian said cheerfully, but Harry could see that he was subtly glaring at the professor, who was wise enough to keep his mouth shut and started ebbing away to the background.

Satisfied that he was now in safe hands, Harry grinned and gestured to the paper floating beside him, and Adrian looked over while they started walking towards a more familiar part of the castle.

_“I was exploring this corridor to see if there was anything interesting. Aria and Lyra ran off to do something, Hermione and Ronald were too busy arguing so I snuck out of the dorm.”_

Adrian chuckled, ruffling his hair. Marcus snorted.

“At least bring Hedwig with you next time.” Adrian reprimanded the younger boy. “She could have clawed his eyes out or something.”

Harry grinned widely and nodded, while Marcus rolled his eyes at the two boys and ignored the laughing that echoed through the empty hallways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend and I were tossing an idea about Voldermort going back in time to kidnap Harry to raise him as a son (so that he be loyal and all to him) but accidentally gets the wrong kid instead. The title is suppose to be 'Hidden Thorn'. This may be turned into an actual story one day if we have the time. haha.

His landing wasn’t graceful, but Voldemort was just thankful he did not end up on his behind when the spell brought him to the front gates of Godric Hollows. The amount of magic used for the spell had left him drained, and he knew he would need to rest, soon. The battle with Harry Potter had also worn him down, leaving him with little magic in his body.

Dismissing all thoughts about the now past future, he made his way pass the gates and to the doors of what he knew was the Potters residence. His plan was fairly simple, now that he was where he wanted to be.

Kidnap Harry Potter and raise him as his own.

Harry Potter may have won in the future, but if he was taken when he was young, what difference would he have known? He would still need to kill the Potters of course, being that he could not risk Harry finding out that his real parents were very much alive. He would not repeat the same mistake by attempting to kill Harry though.

Trudging up the stairs, Voldemort was slightly surprise that he did not see any signs of James or Lily Potter. As far as he remembered, they were in the house the day he came to kill Harry. Shrugging off the minor detail, he opened the door the what he assumed was the nursery. A maniacal grin made way to his face as he realized that a red headed woman who he assumed to be Lily Potter, was cradling the child. Before the woman could turn to see who had entered, Voldemort had already sent the killing curse towards her, and her lifeless body crumpled to the floor in a heap, eyes wide and blank.

Voldemort did not even attempt to glance at the body, instead he walked forward and plucked the child from her, smirking to himself. It had been too easy.

\--

**Timeline: About 5th year, maybe**

Snape stood for quite a while after Hermione left, wondering for the first in a very long time, about where his loyalties should lay for this war. Being tempted by power into becoming a Death Eater at the young age of sixteen was a dreadful mistake, one he would forever remember by the Dark Mark on his left arm, but was going to Dumbledore the right decision he made? After all, he had wanted Lily Evans to survive, but alas, only her son had. In a way, Dumbledore had broken his promise to keep Lily safe for him after he turned.

Frowning, he sank into his chair, his hands massaging his temples at the growing headache he felt. True, he had kept the fact that Hermione Granger was the Dark Lord’s heir a secret from Dumbledore, but that was only because he knew if Dumbledore got ahold of that information, Voldemort would definitely figure it out, because apart from himself, only Lucius knew. He had personally volunteered to deliver some of the muggleborn’s Hogwarts letter, as was required so that he could do so for Hermione’s too because she was a muggleborn. What Dumbledore did not know was that Voldemort had raised her, and in a sense, she was not a stranger to the Wizarding World.

_Think long and hard._

Those words from Hermione was the ones that kept repeating itself like a mantra in his head. He had thought long and hard about his decision to be a spy for Dumbledore last time, so why was he hesitating now?

“Because now someone found out.” He muttered to himself. He had not counted on Hermione Granger to figure out that something was amiss with him. Unbeknownst to him, Voldemort had accounted for his betrayal, as Snape had indeed betrayed him in his future. But Voldemort knew Snape was a useful asset, a benefit to his side, and thus proceeded in playing oblivious to the fact, and hope Hermione would be able to turn his loyalties, where it should truly lie.

\--

“So have you decided?” Hermione asked quietly, glancing at the man who had watched her grown from a babe.

“I will stand at the same side I have stood all these years.” Snape replied, leaning back against his chair.

“Why would you stand by the old coot?” She muttered, disappointed at his decision. Snape was an amusement to her ever since she was a young child, as he had a bite that she wasn’t afraid of and the tint of sarcasm that made her laugh.

“I never stood by that old coot.” Snape barked a laugh. “I will stand by Harry, as I had once promised Lily I would. And I stand by that decision.”

Hermione blinked, before giving him a small smile. “I see. How delightful.”

A few moments of silence pass, and Hermione could feel Snape tensing as the seconds ticked by. “Are you expecting me to kill you, Professor?”

Snape snorted. “It’s what the Dark Lord would do, isn’t it? To weed out the spies and to utterly destroy them.”

Hermione grinned and slowly stood up, her amusement clear on her face when Snape tensed further. “Yes, but I’m not my father, am I, Professor?” She turned to walk out of the classroom. “As such, I do not harm my Professors, Severus. Good day, and good day to you too, Lucius.”

And she closed the door softly, ignoring the surprised look on Snape’s face, and Lucius’ bewildered face as he removed the disillusion charm he had cast on himself while standing in the dark corner, supervising the confrontation.

“That girl…I don’t know how she does it.” Lucius grumbled, sitting down in the chair in front of Snape’s desk.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mute!Harry verse. After he starts talking. 
> 
> Yule Ball, and why kids shouldn't drink. This was written way back in 2009, together with a good friend. This was also when pairings weren't really confirmed yet, so you can read it as a standalone from all the other bits and pieces.
> 
> OCs:  
> Lyra Carina Malfoy (Draco's twin sister)  
> Aria Silvestra Snape (Snape's daughter)
> 
> Songs come from Disney: Beauty and the Beast.

**Timeline: 4th year**

“What!?” Ron yelped. “Snape, as in, _the_ greasy dungeon potions loving bat, actually likes to _dance_!?”

Lyra and Draco glared at the red head. “Excuse us, that’s our godfather you’re insulting.”

“Sorry mates, but you gotta admit that’s really unexpected!” Ron exclaimed hurriedly, and the two Malfoys’ shrugged.

“Well, we’ve known him for a long time, it’s nothing to us.” Draco said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. “After all, everyone’s gotta have some weird hobby right?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, a challenge in her eyes. “Like what?”

“I don’t know. You have a weird one that involves books.”

“And the library!” Harry and Ron chorused.

Hermione sent them both a glare, but did nothing. Harry turned to Draco, a thoughtful look on his face as he looked his rival up and down.

“So what’s yours then?” Harry asked, but Draco just shrugged, so the Gryffindor went on. “Dressing up as your sister?”

Draco immediately coughed up the liquid that he drank, almost drenching Lyra in the process as she sat next to him while the others cracked up at Harry’s joke. Lyra growled as she wiped the butterbeer that got on her with a napkin.

“Honestly Draco, is that why some of my skirts are missing?” Lyra said slyly, grinning when Draco tried to stop hacking his lungs out, with little success. “And Merlin, I think one of my… _bra_ …is missing too!” she said in a low voice.

Ron and Hermione had to hold on to each other to prevent themselves from falling over in laughter, while Harry just shook his head. “Draco, mate, you actually went that far? I never imagined!”

“Potter!” Draco growled after expelling all the liquid in his mouth. “Where in Merlin’s name did you get that idea! Lyra!”

“Oh Draco…” Lyra said, her expression amused. “What would _father_ say to that?”

“What!?”

“Oh yes, father.” Lyra stood up, placing her cup down on the table as she grinned at the rest of them. “Excuse me, I have a letter to write.”

It took a few moments for Draco to comprehend what his sister had said, before he tore after her in a very un-Malfoy like manner, yelling for her to stop while his companions lost a battle and fell to the ground in a heap, still laughing.

And that was how Snape and Aria found them, still laughing and gasping for breath on the ground.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on?” Aria said, raising an eyebrow. “Did we miss something?”

No one answered her, they just kept laughing. Snape shook his head. “I don’t think we’d even want an answer to that question.”

Aria glanced at the three on the ground and nodded. “I suppose so. Another dance?”

“As you wish.”

\--

**Song: Gaston**

Draco wobbled as he trudged towards Lyra and sat beside her, while his sister wasn’t doing any better at all either. It was obvious that the teenagers in the room couldn’t hold their liqiour. Aria however, looked amused as she sipped on her cup. Cedric, who was more cautious, did the same.

“Who does she think she is?” Draco slurred, pointing at Hermione, who glared at him with flushed face. “You girl, have tangled with the wrong man! No one says ‘no’ to Draco!” Draco slurred again.

“Darn…right!” Lyra hiccupped and raised her glass. “Darn right!”

“Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why, it’s more than I can bear!” The blonde exclaimed, slumping down further into the chair.

“More whiskey?” Snape asked, waving the bottle in front of his face. The Slytherin Head was thoroughly amused at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“What for? Nothing helps, I’m disgraced.” Came the reply, and Lyra leaned forward to her brother.

“Who, you? Never!” She said. “Draco, you’ve got to pull yourself together!” She finished in a loud voice. Standing up slowly, she made her way to the centre of the room, where those who were sober watched on with interest and anticipation.

“Gosh it disturbs me to see you Draco, looking so down in the dumps.”

“Isn’t he always?” Harry whispered to Aria, who shrugged.

“Ev-Every guy here’d love to be you Draco…”

“Not me.” Ron grinned, chugging down the remaining whiskey in his cup. “Definitely not me.”

“Even when taking a dump.”

“Now that was wrong.” Cedric sniggered.

“There’s no man in school as admired as…you! You’re everyone’s favourite **git**!”

“Hear hear!” Harry and Ron cheered, raising their glass.

“Everyone’s awed and inspired by you…and it’s actually very hard…to see why!?”

Aria cracked a smile at that, while Snape and Cedric hid their laughter behind coughs.

“No…one’s…slick as Draco, no one’s quick as Draco…no one’s face’s as incredibly thick as Draco!” Lyra sang, giggling in between. Harry was trying not to laugh too much at his date’s antics, but the lyrics were making that move almost impossible. Hermione had cracked up along with Ron and Cedric, barely sitting in the couch.

“I resent that!” Draco yelled, smiling goofily.

“For there’s no man in school half as lovely, perfect a pure paragon…”

“He’s a paragon?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Absolutely not!” She replied, giggling.

“You can ask Harry, Ron or Hermione, and they’ll tell you whose team they’d prefer to be on…!”

“Yeah, mine!” Harry barked, laughing along with Ron and Hermione.

“No one’s been like Draco, a king git like Draco, no one’s got a swell brain in his head like Draco!”

“As a specimen yes I’m intimidating!” Draco continued, ignoring the jab at him.

“My what a git that Draco!” Hermione exclaimed, holding her sides as she laughed.

“Give five hexes, give twelve curses…” Harry, Ron and Cedric sang.

“Draco is the worse and the rest is all great…” Lyra continued, splashing half the occupants in the room with whiskey as she twirled. Snape, Aria, Cedric and Draco glowered at her. Being drunk, Draco did the one thing he wouldn’t have done.

He pounced on his sister.

Hermione, Ron and Harry got pulled to the ground when Lyra grabbed Harry to stop her fall, and Harry grabbed Ron who proceeded to grab Hermione, and they fell into a tangled heap.

“No one fights like Draco, douses drinks like Draco…” Cedric sang, since Lyra was occupied.

“In a wrestling match nobody bites like Draco!” Aria offered, right after seeing Draco bite Lyra when she scratched him.

“For there’s no one as brainless and scrawny.” Snape drawled, sipping his drink.

“As you see I’ve got biceps to spare!” Draco exclaimed, opening his dress robes. Snape covered his daughter’s eyes as did Cedric, sparing her from seeing Draco’s pale chest. “Every bit of him’s scraggly and scrawny…” Lyra yelled from the ground.

“That’s right!” Ron laughed, slapping Draco on the back.

“And every last inch of him’s covered with…hair!” Hermione called, dousing him with the remains in her cup.

“Ew.” Aria shuddered. “What a horrifying image that would be.”

“No one…hits like Draco, matches wits like Draco.”

“Do you mean the lack of wits and how he hits worst than a little girl?” Aria asked her father, who chuckled but did not answer.

“In a spitting match nobody spits like Draco!” Lyra continued, pulling Draco down on the floor with the others.

“He spits?” Cedric asked. “That’s so not Malfoy manner.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m especially good at escaping Potter!”

“Get real!” Harry retorted, jumping on the blonde.

“Ten points from Draco!”

“When I was a kid I ate four piece of toasts everyone morning to help me stay thin!” Draco confessed from his position under Harry, who sat on his back with a triumphant look on his face. “And now that I’m grown I eat five piece of toast, so I’m roughly the size of a stick!”

“Oh that blows.” Cedric sniggered.

“No one runs like Draco, combs his hair like Draco, then goes tromping around wearing heels like Draco!”

“I do not!” The blonde yelped as he pushed Harry off his back. “I wear man heels! And I use pink stuff in all of my decorating!”

“Say it again, who’s the git of a git?” Lyra yelled louder, getting cheers from the drunks beside her. “And let’s say it once more, who’s that big git next door? Who’s a super sucess…”

“In being a git!” Ron burst out.

“Don’t you know? Can’t you guess?” Lyra shouted. “Ask his fans and his life hangers on, there’s just one man in school who’s got all of it down!”

“Including his boxers!?” Cedric threw in, earning them another round of cheering, while Draco looked like he couldn’t care less anymore.

“And his name’s D R A C…” Lyra slurred, frowning as she tried to remember how to spell her brother’s name.

“D R A C E…?” She tried, while Aria hid her laughter in her father’s shoulder.

“D R A C S?” Lyra huffed. “Oh, DRACO!” Everyone chorused in the end.

“Well.” Snape said, raising an eyebrow after the drunks slumped forward onto the ground, apparently having fell asleep. “It was a worthy entertainment.”

“I have to agree, Professor.” Cedric replied, grinning madly. Aria smirked.

This was perfect blackmail material. Maybe they could even teach the children at Hogwarts why they should never drink firewhiskey at parties.

All in all, it was a great night.  


\--

**Song: Gaston (Reprise)**

What they didn’t expect for was a repeat, as Snape, Aria and Cedric quietly conversed over the fire after the drunk teens passed out, Lyra suddenly sat up, knocking Draco away as she stretched and tried to get up with no success. Snape raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet as the three watch the scene before them.

Draco woke up, racking a hand through his blond hair like everyday, and one would even say he wasn’t drunk at all, but the flush on his face was a dead giveaway. He leaned towards his sister, who had the same look, and he sighed.

Without bothering to get up, he turned to Aria, who raised her eyebrow when he sighed again at her.

“Aria my dear, I’ve been thinking…” Draco slurred.

“A dangerous past time…” Aria muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Aria responded, gesturing for Draco to continue.

“But these whacky weird coots are her best friends, and their sanity’s only so-so.” Draco continued, pointing towards Harry and Ron.

“Tell me about it.” Aria muttered, sipping her tea. Snape and Cedric snorted.

“Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at those crazy weird coots.” Draco exclaimed, pushing himself up. “See I promised myself I’d go out with that girl, and right now I’m evolving a plan!” He shouted, pointing at Hermione.

In the mist of his shouting, Lyra too, got up to stand beside her brother. And that’s why, Draco bent down to whisper in her ear.

“What do you think he’s saying?” Cedric asked Aria, who shrugged.

“If we’re lucky he might spit it out.” Snape said, ignoring the two.

“If I…”

“Yes?”

“Then we…”

“No, would she?”

“Guess!”

“Now I get it!” Lyra exclaimed, laughing.

“Looks like they’re done.” Aria pointed out, seeing the two siblings laughing and joining hands as though they were dancing.

“Let’s go!” Lyra and Draco shouted, one giggling with glee and the other with a huge grin on his face.

“No one…plots like Draco…”

“Takes cheap shots like Draco…” Aria inserted.

“Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Draco!” Lyra sang.

“Yes I’m endlessly, wildly resourceful…”

“As down to the depths you descend…”

“And stay there I hope.” Snape muttered.

“I won’t even be mildly remorseful.”

“At his absence.” Cedric cut in.

“Just as long as I get what I want in the end…!” The Malfoys sang together, dancing around the other three teens on the ground.

“Who has brains like Draco?”

“A chicken.” Snape replied.

“Entertains like Draco?”

“A gigolo.” Aria sighed.

“Who can make up there endless refrains like Draco?”

“He refrains? I never knew.” Cedric snorted into his tea.

“And his date out we soon’ll be celebrating…My what a git, Draco!” Lyra laughed, sending Draco down as she fell, collapsing on top of the others.

After a few minutes of silence, Aria opened her mouth. “Did you get all that?”

“I need a pensive to extract the memories.” Snape replied, setting his glass down.

“Maybe we’ll make it for tomorrow’s breakfast if we hurry and make the copies.” Cedric suggested.

“We could do something muggle-like and display it before the whole student body like a projector?” Aria said, getting up to get the pensive.

“An interesting suggestion, perhaps the Headmaster wouldn’t oppose of it.” Snape said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a crack!fic idea that I found and retype recently when I was looking through all my old works.
> 
> When I opened the doc, I had just one line written: Harry Potter & Scar on his butt. 
> 
> Hope you guys laugh as hard as me and my friend.

**Ron**

“Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else’s full.” The red head said, poking his head inside the compartment. Harry shrugged and gestured for him to enter, which the other boy did.

Leaning back into the soft cushion, Ron grinned as he introduced himself. “My name’s Ron, Ron Weasley.”

“Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry returned, smiling slightly.

Ron gaped, mouth moving with no words. He grinned brightly after a while, which Harry found a little disturbing. “Wicked. Do you really have the…”

Raising an eyebrow, Harry desperately hoped that the redhead was not idiotic enough to ask, but the fates were always cruel to him anyway.

“The scar!” Ron breathed, looking at him expectantly.

Harry’s face fell flat immediately, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“Can I see it?”

Harry gave a long suffering sigh internally, and outwardly gave a glare at Ron, who suddenly remembered where the scar actually was.

“Ron, I am not about to drop my pants and underpants in the middle of a train compartment, where anyone who is anyone can just come in and see me in all my glory.”

\--

**Boys dorm**

“Professor?”

Professor McGonagall turned, seeing one of her newer lions staring at her, his green eyes reminding her so much of his mother. Pushing back those emotions for the moment, she gave him a thin lip smile and nodded her head.

“Yes, Mr Potter?

Harry bit his lip, knowing this could go so wrong, but he was just so very tired of the situation, he had to at least _try_.

“Professor, I have a very huge concern, concerning my privacy and also about sharing a bathroom with my other roommates.”

Raising an eyebrow, this wasn’t the first time a student had approached the professors on being uncomfortable in sharing a bathroom, as most of them had never been to a boarding school before.

“Mr Potter, this is a boarding school, and as such sharing of facilities-”

“If they would stop trying to crash into the bathroom when I’m in it just to stare at my arse, Professor, pardon the language, I wouldn’t mind at all.” Harry interrupted, giving her a deadpanned look because he was just so _done with this_ , especially when some of the second years did it this morning, and then some third and fourth years before that, and not counting all the other times before today that he couldn't just _go to the darn toilet in peace_. “I can barely stand to do anything when I can feel the eyes of so many other boys through the _glass_ doors.”

Professor McGonagall halted what was supposed to be a reprimand for interrupting her, and instead really looked at the child before her, who looked exhausted and embarrassed, if his red face was anything to go by. Thinking on his words, she did indeed see the problem, and sympathized, suddenly realizing how bad it was.

“…I will bring it up with the Headmaster tonight at the staff meeting to see if there is anything that can be done, Mr Potter.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and Professor McGonagall knew she had done the right thing.

-

“Is there anything else, before we adjourn for the night?” Professor Dumbledore asked, and was ready to rise when Professor McGonagall coughed for attention. The Headmaster looked at her in surprised, clearly not expecting anything, as it was only the second day of school after all. The other professors too, were surprised, but all sat back down to listen.

“Concerning Mr Potter, Headmaster.” Professor McGonagall began. “There are some concerns pertaining to his privacy, and I would like to request that perhaps we could provide him with his own room and bathroom, instead of sharing.”

Professor Snape snorted before Dumbledore could reply. “More special treatment for the Golden Boy, Minerva? Just like this father, expecting-”

“Severus, if everyone tried to barge into the bathroom when you are taking a tinkle, or doing your nightly ritual, to stare at the scar at your bare bottom, tell me you wouldn’t request this.” Professor McGonagall cut in swiftly into his tirade, her eyes narrowing and daring him to challenge her. Snape opened his mouth to retort, before he really thought about it, and shut his mouth because damn Merlin, he would.

Every professor nodded gravely, feeling sympathetic towards the eleven year old boy, who probably wouldn’t stand a chance against all the people in his dorm trying to see the legendary scar, which had a very unfortunate placement.

“I think, we can grant Mr Potter this one exception.” Professor Dumbledore broke the silence, and the Gryffindor Head nodded gratefully.

\--

**Graveyard, resurrection of Voldemort**

As Voldemort continued to drone on and on about his family history, his true family and whatnot, Harry tried not to slam his head back into the concrete he was tied to, if only to faint to escape the burning pain in his arse, literally.

Why couldn’t his scar be in a more practical place, like maybe his forehead?

Someone, somewhere out in the universe was laughing at him, he was sure of it.

And then suddenly, Voldemort was in front of him, grinning as he reached out towards Harry, who dreaded what he was going to do.

“But things have changed!” Voldemort said, and Harry was able to focus finally, as his pale hand came closer to him. “I can…touch you now.”

As Voldemort brought his hand nearer to his scar, Harry’s brain finally processed what he was talking about, and brought his legs up, kicking with all his might.

“BAD TOUCH, BAD TOUCH!” Harry panicked, and as he struggled harder, Voldemort seem to realize where he was about to touch the teen, and the Death Eaters were so stunned, they stared at their Lord silently. Voldemort could feel the judgmental thoughts as he turned to face them.

“My Lord, perhaps…not until he’s older…” One of them was heard muttering.

If Harry thought he couldn’t be embarrassed in front of his enemy, the red on Voldemort’s face clearly proved him wrong, but this gave him a great opening as he managed to squirm out of the damn stone holding him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HT!verse (from Chapter 5). And this is all I have for this verse.

**Timeline: 1st year**

“Mudblood.” Draco said, nodding his head slightly as a greeting, which of course went unnoticed by the other two Gryffindors.

“Sod off Malfoy!” Ron growled, his face growing red.

Hermione groaned inwardly, it was going to be another cat fight again, what with Ronald Weasley’s famous temper.

* * *

** Timeline: 2nd year **

“Potter.” Snape drawled, catching the trio’s attention. “Stay after. We’ll discuss your…detention.”

Harry sighed, gesturing for Ron and Hermione to go on. “I’ll catch up with you later. It’s only Charms after this. Flitwick wouldn’t mind.”

Ron nodded and left, but Hermione remained, giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry Harry, he’s an alright Professor isn’t he?” The girl squeezed his hand. “Although he is bias on his House, he’s a good man.”

Harry grinned. “I don’t know why you keep insisting that Mione, but yeah, I’ll believe you. He’s a good man, it just doesn’t show.”

The brown haired girl returned the grin. “Get a pass for class Harry, or Flitwick will think you came late on purpose. Oh, but if Professor Snape gets you a pass, I think he might faint…”

“Snape? Giving passes? Mione, that’s asking for a miracle.” Harry laughed, and turned when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. “Oh, I’ve got to go. See you later Mione.” Harry squeezed her hand before dropping it and running back into the class. Hermione watched him go, smiling softly.

“Oh Severus…I hope you know what you’re doing by giving him detention.” She muttered under her breath, and turned to head towards the classroom.

Inside, Harry waited for the harsh words with bated breath, hoping if he made a mad dash, he might arrive in Charms just a few minutes late. He stood in front of Snape’s desk, waiting impatiently as the man shuffled through some papers to find something.

“What are you doing?” Snape asked, gesturing to the chair in front of him. “Sit.”

Harry blinked. “Er…right.” He replied awkwardly, sitting down in the chair.

“Don’t worry about your Charms class, I’ll give Flitwick the explanation later.” Snape continued searching for something, while Harry tried not to gap. Did Snape honestly just offered to excuse him from Charms for being late?

“Sir…aren’t we discussing my detention?” Harry asked nervously. He couldn’t decide if Snape attitude was still his usual snarky one or not, and whether he was playing with Harry. He expected a bark of laughter after that comment, saying he was an idiot like his father to think he would get special treatment and all.

It never came.

Instead, a thick bound book landed in front of him. Staring at it, he looked at Snape, before looking back at the book again.

“…Sir?”

“Oh, open it you daft boy!” Snape snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Harry hurried to comply, but he couldn’t help noticing that Snape’s comment didn’t have the usual bite in it. Cracking open the book slowly, he scanned through the pages – of photos – and his eyes widened when he realized who they were.

“Sir!” Harry gaped, looking up towards Snape and back to the book again. “This…this!”

“Yes. I’m aware of what those are.” Snape said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“But..I thought you said you hated my father!” Harry exclaimed, flipping through the book. Inside, there were photos after photos of his parents, Snape, and the rest of the Marauders, all ranging from their Hogwarts days till adulthood. They were not what surprised him the most, it was the fact that Snape was in the pictures _with_ them instead of individually.

“It was not widely known.” Snape replied. “Slytherins and Gryffindors didn’t mix well in my days, at current it is only a mild version of what house rivalry was like that time.”

\--

“Dad?” Harry called out softly, afraid to disturb the man if he was not awake. That was not the case however, when two black obsidian orbs opened to look at him.

“Harry?” Severus sat up quickly. “What’s the matter?”

Harry faltered slightly, ashamed that he was being so clingy. “I…had…a nightmare…”

Severus let out a breath of relief. For a moment he had thought something had happened to the teen. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The teen shook his head, shifting his weight from one leg to another, a sign that he was nervous. “I was wondering if I could…stay here for the night.”

* * *

 

**Timeline: 4th year**

“I know it’s necessary, but can you imagine spending every single free moment of my life with a bunch of lions?” Hermione complained, sitting down in a huff while Draco gave off a chuckle.

“Indeed, I can imagine the horror it brings in forms of nightmares, Herms.”

“Don’t call me that!” Hermione snapped. “Only the ‘Golden Trio’ does, and you know I hate it.”

“Very much so, Mione.” Draco retaliated, smirking when he saw her lips forming into a small smile at the more familiar nickname. “Well, we’re well off topic, aren’t we?” He continued, and she nodded. “Okay, are you sure you weren’t followed? And that Potty and Weasel did not check the map for your location?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but pulled out an old piece of parchment from her robes pocket to show him. “I have the map. They’ll probably think it’s missing but I replaced it with a copy of it, but my location was rigged to be at Mrytle’s bathroom on the second floor.”

“Why there?” Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Because they won’t go there, not with Mrs Norris on the prawl, and with Mrytle herself being there. She makes enough noise to attract Filch.”

“Impressive.” The Malfoy heir said, smirking in approval.

“Were you expecting anything less?” Hermione challenged, an ever knowing smile on her lips. Draco just shook his head.

“Of course not, Milady.”

“Anyway,” Hermione continued. “Potter is busy trying to figure out the golden egg. He’ll probably have the copy of the Marauder’s Map with him. Apparently Diggory has dropped him a hint and gave him the password to the prefect’s bathroom.”

Draco nodded. “Makes our task easier. “ He paused, tilting his head to the side. “What about Victor?”

“What about him?”

Hermione had an eyebrow raised at the question of her date for the Yule Ball a week ago.

* * *

**Timeline: 7th year**

“Hermione!?” the familiar voice of Ron cut through the air, and Hermione turned to see Ron standing behind her.

“Hermione! What are you doing!?” The Weasley shouted, his expression confused. “Why are you dressed in black?” _His_ colors.

“Oh Ronald, if only you knew.” Hermione retorted, smiling wickedly. Her wish would come true today, finally.

“Snap out of it, did he bewitch you or something!?” Ron said, getting desperate. “We’ve got to help Harry! You-know-who’s apprentice is somewhere, and we can’t let him get to Harry!”

“Ronald, Ronald. Who said Voldemort’s apprentice was a male?” Hermione laughed coldly, sending shivers down the spines of anyone who heard it.

The red head paled after her words, his brain slowly digesting the cold, hard truth that had been slapped onto his face. He nearly slipped on his own feet as he backed away the girl he thought he knew and loved. “N-No…Herms, you _can’t_ be…”

“Why? Because I’m a _mudblood_?” She sneered, clearly amused. “Or because I was the perfect little girl who was your dream bride?” Hermione shivered at this, clearly bothered by that train of thought.

“No!” Ron screamed, raising his wand and shooting out a weak Stupefy at her.

Hermione laughed again, easily deflecting it as if she was swatting a fly away. “Oh Ronald, you don’t know how long I wished for this.” Hermione mocked, training her wand on him. “Seven years of tolerating you, and I’m pretty much at my limit.”

Ron screamed again, clearly distraught at the knowledge while he shot curse after curse at the girl he cherished. “You’re lying!” He choked, throwing a feeble disarming spell at her, which she waved off again.

“Everyday, you would pick a bone with Draco, taunting him while he gave as good as he got.” Hermione said nonchalantly, throwing a bone-breaking curse at the red head, who screamed as the curse hit his left leg. “Even Potter realized, that _mudblood_ , was just another name for Draco to call me as to not blow his cover.” Hermione paused, sending a cutting hex this time, aimed at his chest. Ignoring the groan of pain, she continued. “And then you bother me, going on and on about homework, girls, me, Potter and pretty much everything. Did you know how boring and irrelevant those information was for me?”

“Herms…” Ron whimpered.

“Pathetic.” The girl spat. “And I hated ‘Herms’. That name is…revolting. Even Potter had sense to stop calling me that once he saw that I hated it.” Hermione smirked. “Oh yes, Potter beats you in that department too, and I _do_ favor him more than you, Ronald.”

Anger flashed through his eyes, overlapping pain, hurt and betrayal as he raised his wand in a last effort.

“ _Crucio_!” Hermione shot the spell before Ron could speak, and his screams began anew as the pain of the curse wrecked through his body. The girl stood there, holding the spell for another minute or so before releasing it, a sick smile gracing her face.

“Never underestimate me, Weasley.” Hermione spat. “You’re lucky I don’t have much time to spare, or you’d be tortured even worse.” She raised her wand, wanting to end the boy’s pathetic existence, when a hand touched her wand arm softly.

“Leave him to me.” A familiar voice drawled.

“What do you intend to do with him?” Hermione asked, turning to her lover. Draco’s robes were stained with blood, but apart from that, he looked none the worse for wear. His hair was perfectly in place, and a smile that was reserved for her was ever present on his place.

“Gin and I will take care of it.” Draco replied. “Bill and Charlie are being taken care of, while the rest of the Weasels are already…gone.”

Hermione nodded, lowering her wand. “I will find father and inform him then.”

“Severus wishes to speak to you, I believe he is with Black right now, searching for Potter.”

“And father?” Hermione asked, sending a body binding curse at Ron when she spotted him trying to crawl away. Pathetic.

“Hogwarts. Dumbledore has fallen, and together, the wards of the school has too. I believe he is… _negotiating_ …with the Deputy right now. Most of the children are safe, save for the ones who stupidly came out to battle the Death Eaters.”

Hermione nodded, taking the information in stride. “Father intends for Hogwarts to remain a school, I trust you were informed?”

Draco tilted his head, a sign he was.

“Very well. Only Potter is missing then?”

“Apparently the death of Dumbledore struck him hard, and with finding out that Black is alive and on the Dark Lord’s side, he wasn’t handling the ‘stress’ well.”

“Father still wants to kill him, doesn’t he?” Hermione asked softly, scanning the remains of the battlefield which were covered in bodies, dead and alive.

The Malfoy heir hesitated. “I believe so, as the prophecy clearly states that-”

“Neither can live while the other survives. Yes, I remember.” Hermione frowned. “I can’t help thinking that there is something _off_ about it though, and that it doesn’t sum up somehow.”

Draco sighed. “The Dark Lord suspects something too, and I assume that he has put off killing Potter because of that. He may just keep Potter until he finds the loophole in the prophecy. Potter makes a good ally, as much as it hurts me to say.”

Hermione chuckled. “Yes, it would seem so.”

“If there is nothing else, Milady.” Draco paused, waiting to see if Hermione would say anything.

“No, nothing. Please get the medics and evacuate the injured, and bring back the bodies of the dead.” Hermione said absently. “I trust you and Gin will handle this… _thing_?” She gestured at the red head.

Draco smiled, leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the lips. “Yes my love, Gin will be…ecstatic to see him again.”

“I’m sure she will.” The girl replied with a rare grin. “I will take my leave then.”

\--

“Harry. Stop being pathetic.” Hermione snapped, her patience wearing thin. “Aren’t you glad that Sirius is alive?”

Harry leaned heavily against the tree, shaking his head to get rid of the headache that was growing. “I’m happy.” He rasped out. “But the prophecy…”

“Was a whole load of bullocks!” Hermione said angrily, grabbing Harry to turn him around and face her. “Dumbledore interpreted it wrongly! It was never meant to be like this! Sure fa-Voldemort marked you as his equal, but that was the only right part in it, there is something there that no one is _seeing_ , even _I_ can’t understand it yet!”

“What would you have me do?” Harry whispered brokenly. If what Hermione said was true, then his whole life had been a lie, and he was played into a role of a savior, bringing with him false hope to the Wizarding World.

“Oh Harry…” Hermione said softly, bringing her arms around the boy. Sure, she had only tolerated Ronald Weasley because he was friends with Harry Potter, but Harry himself had been different. Although she had only befriended him for the sake of her father’s goal, she eventually came to really understand the boy, going so far as to even reveal a few secrets here and there, including her relationship with Draco, while they were still in school. Harry was a very observant person, pinpointing her likes and dislikes almost immediately, and tried to keep Ron away from her as much as possible as he sensed she tolerated the red head for his sake. That trait of his made her grew to like him more, and somehow, she had began to love him like a little brother she never had.

Unfortunately, it made killing him all the more harder.

Which was why the two were deep within the Forbidden Forest right now, and only Serverus knew their location, and Voldemort had graciously allowed his daughter the time to persuade Harry to their side.

“Harry…”

“I know, Mione, I know.” Harry said, sighing. “I see all the facts, you know. It’s just the problem of processing them.”

Hermione nodded. “I understand, Harry. But there isn’t much time, father was already lenient to give me time to talk to you. If he had his way, he’d toss you down in the dungeons while he researches the prophecy!”

“But what if we’re thinking too much? What if the prophecy is as it says?”

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Snapping it shut, she shook her head sadly. “I don’t even want to think of that possibility, Harry. Please…don’t.”

Harry smiled sadly, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek. “I have to think of all the possibilities, Mione. I can’t discard something that seems important to me. What if Voldemort decides that the prophecy is as it is? Then what? Will he kill me even if I swore my allegiance to him?”

The witch shook her head again. “Honestly, I don’t know. I never thought about it that way. I will always think that the prophecy was interpreted wrongly. I want to at least have that _hope_.” She whispered softly, furiously trying to hold back the tears at the thought of losing Harry. It couldn’t do for her to lose Harry after all the struggling they had to overcome just to be where they were today. She had a hard time convincing her father that the prophecy held more than just the words, and when Voldemort had agreed reluctantly, they had thrown themselves into researching it. Even some Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries had been hired to research it.

Harry kept silent for a while, his head hanging low before he gave a long suffering sigh. Hermione looked hopeful that he would finally give an answer, but he merely asked another question.

“You killed Ron?”

It came out more like a statement instead, but Hermione understood the need for him to know the answer. She shook her head, and he looked surprised.

“Don’t get me wrong, Harry.” She stated, before he opened his mouth. “I did want to kill him, and the killing curse was already on my lips, but Draco stopped me.”

“Why?”

Hermione shrugged. “Maybe he wanted the Weasel to suffer more, I don’t know. All I know is, although Draco does not openly favor you, he greatly disapproves of the way Weasel has been treating you.”

“What?” Harry’s voice contained disbelief. “What do you mean?”

Rolling her eyes, she started to explain. “Yes, you rejected his friendship in first year, but anyone would be a dolt to see that in the end, Weasel was just using your lovely image as the Boy-who-lived to boost his own ego and reputation in school. Draco already has powerful influences from being a Malfoy, so I can safely say he wouldn’t have done that, because he already has his fair share of power.”

“So you’re saying Ron’s been using me all this time?” Harry asked, nodding to himself after a while. “I guess I did notice that, but he was my friend-”

“Not a very good one, I’d say, but yes, I suppose he was your friend.” Hermione cut in smoothly. “And I suppose he did have some moments when he was really concern for your welfare, but I can’t say it was a whole lot of time.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute!Harry verse. Triwizard tournament thingamajigs.

**Timeline: 4th year**

“I didn’t put my name in the Goblet.” Harry muttered angrily, racking a hand through his messy locks. “I don’t have an early death wish, plus I’m underage.”

The occupants in the room started their arguing again, some insisting that Hogwarts had cheated and hence having two champions, while some argued that Harry Potter was not your average wizard and had to be very powerful to cross the age line. Harry thought that it was better if he still didn’t have his voice so he could rant and rave at how ridiculous the adults in the room were behaving.

Sliding down onto a rather comfortable looking chair, he watched as the debate continued before he noticed a shadow looming over him.

“Severus?”

The Potions Master nodded sharply as he took a seat beside Harry, his face betraying no emotion.

“I didn’t do it.” Harry muttered quietly.

“I know.”

And that was all it took to make Harry relax into the chair, ignoring the noise in the background while wondering how to get out of competing.

\--

“Cedric!”

The Hufflepuff prefect turned sharply, recognizing the voice instantly. “Harry.”

Harry came to a stop as he reached the older boy. His hair was even more ruffled up than usual, indicating he had ran the whole way to catch up with him. Cedric smiled lightly as he tried to flatten down the mop of hair that Harry was so fond of.

“I didn’t do it, you know.” Harry muttered, his head bowed down. “I’m really sorry.”

His hand froze midway through Harry’s hair, as he pulled back abruptly to look at the smaller boy. “Why are you apologizing?” He grabbed Harry’s shoulders gently. “It isn’t your fault, Harry Potter.”

“But it is.” The green eyed boy mumbled. “It seems that every year there’s new trouble following me around. I was hoping for a normal year, you know. I thought that with the age line, there was no way I could be involved, but I was wrong and I ended up ruining your day. And the other champions.”

Cedric sighed, patting the younger boy on his head, he gestured for Harry to follow him as he walked down the hall. “Sometimes, I wish trouble wouldn’t follow you around so much.” He said softly, taking Harry’s hand as they walked. “It worries me, because sometimes I can’t always be there to help you.”

“You shouldn’t need to help me, I don’t want to put anyone in danger.” Harry said, entertwining their fingers together as he walked beside the prefect. “That’s the only thing I’m good at I suppose, getting people into danger. It’s no wonder people think I’m dangerous.”

Cedric gripped his hand harder, his lips pressed into a thin line which indicated that he wholly disapproved of what the younger boy had just said, but he ended up sighing again. “Harry, it really isn’t your fault.” Letting go of the hand he was holding, he sat down on the steps of the Great Hall, and patted the ground beside him. Harry sat without hesitation.

“You’re very selfless, you know?” Cedric mused. “You put everyone and anyone before yourself, and before you know it, you’re the one getting all the dragon shit people spit out.”

“I don’t see how I’m selfless. I’m a trouble magnet.” Harry retorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Really now.” Cedric replied, crossing his arms. “Who was the one who stop Luna from getting bullied from her own house?”

“I just asked Cho to give a helping hand as she’s a prefect…”

“Who donated the Basilisk corpse to Professor Snape even though you could have sold it for millions?”

“I didn’t need the money and Professor Snape could have better use for it as potions ingredients…”

“And who helped Neville overcome his fear of Professor Snape during potions so that he now doesn’t blow up a cauldron every time the Professor comes near him?”

“It was getting a bit ridiculous…”

“Who secretly bought brooms and donated it to the school?”

“The Cleansweeps were getting horribly out of condition to be even used for flying lessons. It’s dangerous.”

“Who gave the Malfoys a second chance after the whole Basilisk incident?”

“…I did. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Cedric smiled slightly as Harry bowed his head in embarrassment as he piled on each question. “Oh, Harry.” The Hufflepuff teased. “You just don’t see yourself from other people’s point of view.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled the teen closer. “You’re practically a saint to the people you’ve helped, and sod those who don’t know you personally. Their loss.”

\--

“Harry!”

Harry had barely a second to process the shout before he was roughly lifted from the ground. The boy was manhandled and pushed against a strong chest that he recognised very well. Hands ran though his hair before sliding down to his body, checking for any signs of injuries. He winced when the hands ran over a nasty cut wound that the cutting curse had made, and Cedric paused.

“Mr Diggory, if you would let Mr Potter go so we can get him to the infirmary…”

“I’ll take him.” Cedric insisted, not letting go of the smaller boy. “Hermione and Viktor can go with me, we’ll be fine.”

Moody didn’t look too happy but he nodded sharply and the four of them departed. Dumbledore took their spot and continued to calm the crowd with Snape beside him, despite the fact that all the dark haired man wanted to do was follow his son to the infirmary.

“Go with him.” He said to Aria, who came to his side a little later. The silver eye girl nodded and took off, stopping only for a moment to grab the her companions as she hurried up the castle.

“I’ll go check on them.” Moody said gruffly, turning on his heels and starting up the castle as soon as Dumbledore’s back was turned. Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously, nodding at Dumbledore when the old headmaster looked at him.

\--

“I can walk perfectly fine!” Harry groaned as his lover carried him through the hallways of Hogwarts. “I’m not an invalid!”

“No, but you’re injured.” Cedric said as he adjusted his grip on the younger boy. Viktor and Hermione kept their comments to themselves, trudging silently behind them.

“Cedric!”

“Yes?”

Giving up, Harry crossed his arms and looked to Hermione, who just smiled and shook her head as she supported Viktor’s weight leaning on her. The Quidditch star may not have any more heavy injuries, but he was worn from the effects of being under the Imperious curse during the tournament.

“You’re suppose to be helping me.” Harry grumbled, hooking his arm around the Hufflepuff prefect to help lighten the load, so to speak.


End file.
